A Cold Winter's Night
by CHINESE FIREDRILL
Summary: Tron meets a mysterious figure at his high school and feels as if he has found his soul mate. But will the love last in the bedroom? Rated M.


(dear any friends who reads this: i'm sorry.)

It was the first Monday of December when Tron first layed eyes on the one he knew he would love. Luminescent green orbs sparkled like iridescent twin moons as he carressed the tender form of the drake with his sight organs. His throat tightened in lust, threatening to render him breathless. A feeling that would become common; the tightening of his pants around his crotch brought his attention to his sudden Erection. His cheeks grew hot like iridescent twin moons and he forced himself to break his stare away from his newest obsession. However, as certain as it was that the sun would set in the East, Tron knew this beautiful specimen would be his.

A few days after his first sighting, Tron decided he would attempt to conversate with his crush. After the day at his highschool had ended for the day, Tron managed to stop the drake right outside the school gates. There was a moment of awkward silence; the perplexing moment only furthered Tron's self-conciouse demeanor.

"Um -- hello," Tron forced himself to attempt, keeping his green orbs trained on the ashen pebbly powder that formed the foreign gravel on the ground. "I --"

"Speak no more," the drake interrupted, sapphire pools of concern frozen on Tron's young, supple facial features. "I know what you are about to say. For I, too, feel the same way."

Tron's hollow, pumplike organ of blood circulation, composed mainly of rhythmically contractile smooth muscle, located in the chest between the lungs and slightly to the left and consisting of four chambers tightened. He could hardly breathe. The male's voice was rough, but determined. Tron shuddered as he felt another aching erection form -- no... not here...

Before he could turn away, the drake grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close.

"Come with me --" the drake gasped in a husky voice. Before Tron knew what had happened, he had been dragged away to the stranger's house. No one was there -- it was evident that the drake's parents didn't have a lot of time to spend on their son. It showed in the son's sagging posture and painful orbs of expression.

But before Tron had time to comfort this sad, dignified dog, he had set upon him. Tron gasped, eyes wide, as his pants were pulled down to reveal his throbbing penis and swollen balls. The duck greedily eyed his massive member before plunging it directly into his mouth. Tron let out a cry of ecstacy, shuddering as the man of his dreams rhythmically sucking up and down along his shaft.

"Nngh -- I -- oh..." Tron found himself unable to form coherent sentences, his pleasure was so great. Before he could stop himself, his load exploded into the drake's mouth, leaking creamy whiteness out of the corners of his beak onto the bed sheets.

"I-- I'm... I'm sorry..." Tron gasped, looking away, before turning and burying his head into the pillow. How -- how embarrassing... to do this to the man he loved...

Suddenly, he felt a feathered wing on his shoulder before he was turned around. The duck pressed his beak against Tron's lips, and Tron stiffened as he tasted the saltiness of his come transferred into his mouth. Without question, he swallowed it, and instantly wanted more. Unable to control himself, he pressed his crush against the bed, and this time set upon his penis. He licked along the head, before trying his hardest to copy what the drake had done to him. He felt shame at the thought of being unable to pleasure his company, and was relieved when hte hot flow of come spurted down his throat. Struggling not to choke, Tron swallowed down every last drop.

He felt himself be pulled off the duck's member, and then flipped over. He gasped as he felt the head of the drake's member at his hole.

"Is this... is this all right with you?" the duck tentatively but firmly questioned, his sapphire gems sparkling like luminescent jewellery. Tron gasped. Why even bother to ask?

"Yes -- don't stop -- please..." Tron whimpered, his voice wavering. The duck plunged his manhood into Tron's quivering asshole, stretching the hole wide -- wider than it was made to. Tron let out a cry of unexpected pain, shaking. However, the drake didn't relent, and continued to pound his cock into Tron's manpussy. After a few more jerks of pain, the pleasure began to set in. As if this wasn't enough, the duck reached around and grasped Tron's member with one feathered grasping hand. As he pumped Tron's shaft and plunged his man meat into Tron's dick holster, the teenaged boy felt like he was going to go insane. He jerked, shuddered, and convulsed heavily, feeling of ecstacy destroying any coherent throught within his mind. He felt himself yowl like a jungle cat before unleashing a stream of come all over the duck's sheets -- at the same exact moment as the drake's come came spurting out of his asshole, forcing the duck backwards and out.

There was a moment of shared silence, tears gathering in Tron's eyes.

"I --" he gasped. "I -- I need to go... I --"

"As you wish," the duck murmured solemnly but emotionlessly.

"But -- before I... I leave..." Tron whispered. "What.... what is your name?"

The drake looked Tron right in the eye, a clash of emerald and ocean blue.

"My name...

My name is... Donald." 


End file.
